Jacob get his girl
by DenimandPearls
Summary: BuffyTwilight x over! DawnJacob suspicous activities lead the scoobies to send someone to La Push for information. Dawn meets Jacob chaos ensues!
1. Prolougue

Disclaimer: it not mine

Buffy Twilight x-over

AN: its just an idea that's been buggin me. Let me know what you think. If there's any interest ill continue it

"All right everyone, let's get started," A sharply dressed red head stated gaining the attention of those seated around the conference table, "We've recently received information of unusual activity stemming from one of the vampire covens in Italy. The coven, which is commonly referred to among the vampire community as the volturi, usually operate under their own laws."

"Are they a threat to the humans in the area?" asked the stunning brunette, and while she was easily the youngest at the table there was something in her eyes that spoke of experience beyond her years.

"Yes, however destroying the coven will lead to chaos and homicidal sprees by the numerous covens under their control. At this point less people are being killed with this coven in place than without it."

Seeing the uneasy looks from the people in the room a petite blonde with captivating green eyes spoke up, "We've been keeping the volturi under surveillance and surreptitiously taking out the smaller covens under their control. If you'll open your files you'll see more detailed information on which groups of slayers are targeting which covens. As soon as it's feasible we'll take out the big bad."

"Exactly," the red head picked up, "But recently the volturi have been behaving out of the norm. They've been directing a lot of attention towards Forks, Washington. Normally we'd assign a group of slayers to investigate and go from there, but the volturi are just one of several factors that drew my attention to Forks. Over the last few years there's been an increase in vampire activity. Also, there's been a jump in magic every few months coming from an Indian reservation that's practically in walking distance from the town."

The wiccan paused to give everyone time to absorb the information, then pushed on.

"Some people would call this a coincidence, but I don't think anyone in this room believes in coincidence," here she turned to the blonde, "I think we need to send someone more experienced in, someone familiar with both vampires and magic. I suggest setting up in La Push, the reservation, I'll set up a cover for them and arrange accommodations, but it's vital that someone from the O.S.G. go in for reconisance.

Releasing a deep sigh the blonde focused on the people seated with her, "Any volunteers?"

"I'm on assignment." Offered the leather clad brunette

"I've got a conference with the lead watchers stationed on each continent."

"We've located more slayers in Asia, I'm leaving with Wills on Monday."

'I'll go," the youngest member stated, "and don't give me that look," she directed pointedly at her sister, "Were staying in La Push to figure out the bursts of magic. I can hold my own against in a fight, and I just finished that assignment in Africa—so I've got the time."

Her sister smiled a little and nodded her consent. She couldn't protect her forever and she'd more than proven herself.

"Alright!" Exclaimed the brown headed boy who was practically bouncing in his seat, "Representing the Original Scooby Gang in Forks, Washington, ladies and gentlemen, Dawn Summers! Go get'em slugger!"

AN: ok some of those transitions were rough but I generally like this chapter. Let me know what you think. Im considering a Jake Dawn pairing im not sure how much I want to bring bella and the cullens into this . let me know what you think. Ideas suggestion.


	2. The flight from hell and meeting Emily

AN: its not mine and please review

This is after eclipse and post season 7 in Buffy

This will definitely make more sense if you've ever watch Buffy

It amazes me that we've come to a generation that's never watched Buffy : (

I'm 19 and I feel old

Anywho on with the story

* * *

I flopped down onto the couch in my new house and let my head rest on the back of the couch. I was completely and utterly exhausted. We'd lost no time after the meeting. Willow had immediately booked my flight, arranged for a furnished house (apparently there were no apartments), and created my cover. 

Buffy drove me to the airport and we said our goodbyes; years of never knowing whether she'd return from patrol had taken their toll and I always seemed to hug extra tight as if reassuring myself that she would be there the next time we saw one another.

It was a 36 hour flight (I have no idea how long the flight is don't flame on minor technicality that has no impact on the story). I'd gotten use to traveling over the past few years but…still! 36 hours sitting next to one of those annoyingly pleasant people who feel the need to narrate their entire life story and a 6 year old behind me kicking my seat. Then a 4 hour connecting to Port Angeles next to a Don Juan in a tacky silk shirt and a cheap gold chain who kept hitting on me. Ugh! To top that off I had to drive for over an hour in the pouring rain to the reservation. When I finally dragged the last of my luggage into my house I was on the verge of collapse.

So here I am lounging on this uber comfy couch _thank you willow_ after having finished unpacking and contemplating dinner. Nothing in the house, haven't gone grocery shopping so scratch that. That leaves takeout guess. 1411 it is (that the # for information in Texas I don't know about everyone else) I turn to eye the phone in the hallway that's barely visible from the couch. So hungry… So lazy. I let my head fall back against the couch again attempting to summon the energy to go to the phone and order take out when the doorbell rang.

Wait, the doorbell? I don't even know anyone yet. Who could be at the door?

The doorbell rang again and I heaved myself off the couch. "Coming!"

I walked out of the living room and into the hallway towards the front door.

"Hello?" I said opening the door.

The girl on the other side of the door was shorter than me with long dark hair and dark eyes, her classically pretty face was marred by three deep scratches that obscured part of her face. They caught my attention because of their spacing and depth nothing in the human realm made scratches like that. What had attacked her and was it responsible for the bursts of magic?

She was starting to look uncomfortable and I realized I was staring. I flushed, embarrassed at being caught and offered a shy smile in way of an apology.

"Umm…can I help you with something?"

She smiled and the look in her eyes told me that she wasn't upset with my starring.

"Hi, I'm Emily my husband and I live next door. I wanted to come over to welcome you to La Push and introduce myself."

"Oh wow! That's great; it's really nice to meet you. I'm Dawn, Dawn Summers!" I said extending my hand.

She offered up a pan of something that smelled so amazing my mouth watered.

"I figured you wouldn't have any food in the house so I brought you something for dinner."

"Oh my god! You're my hero!" I said ushering here inside. "I was just despairing that I would waste away. You've saved me!" at this point I was kinda bouncing up and down with a huge smile on my face, "it's been the longest day _ever _and I'm so hungry and you're like psychic and amazing and i'm babbling so ill stop now but seriously thank you sooo so much!"

Emily was laughing now and she said kindly, "Well i'm glad to help"

"Would you like to join me? Tell me a little about the town?"

"Id love to," she said as I sat the pan of yumminess on the kitchen counter, "but my husband and the boys will be home soon."

I nodded understandably, "You have sons?" I asked.

"No, but it some times feels that way. The boys work with Sam they're like brothers."

"Oh cool like a big extended family, reminds me of my family."

We smiled and said goodbye. I promised to bring her dishes back tomorrow. I walked into the kitchen more optimistic than I had been all day. I'd made a new friend maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I grabbed a fork from the kitchen draw and turned my attention to the steaming pan of lasagna. I smiled a wicked little smile and rubbed my hands together.

"Hello, my precious"

* * *

aww look at the little button you know you wanna press it : ) do it ...do it 


	3. coffee and qouting Cordelia

AN: sorry it took so long thanks for all the great reviews keep em coming : )

* * *

Justin Timberlake's latest hit forced itself through my sleep fogged brain. I burrowed deeper into my covers and pulled my pillow over my head trying, hoping to fall quickly back to sleep. When the to-chipper-for-this-early-in-the-morning morning show dj's started yammering I conceded defeat and dragged myself out of bed. A long stretch and a yawn later found me walking towards the kitchen in search of sweet, sweet coffee. 

I got halfway there before it dawned on me that I had no coffee. I gave into a pathetic little whine and pulled my best pout before redirecting myself. Not giving a thought to my little sleep shorts and matching spaghetti strap top I shoved my feet in some flip flops grabbed my purse snatched up my keys and headed towards my car.

A few minutes later and I was pulling into the first little store I found and praying for coffee. The little bell dinged above me as I walked in and a kind old women looked up at me from behind the counter not quit disguising her shock at my appearance. Oh yeah, small towns are fun. I grabbed a basket figuring I might as well pick up a few things while I'm here. I threw in a loaf of bread, some peanut butter and jelly, and some mac and cheese before heading for the coffee aisle. On my way I started compiling a list of things to do: check in with Buffy, familiarize myself with the reservation, talk to the locals see if they noticed anything weird going on or if they had Sunnydale syndrome, wash and return that dish to Emily, make a bigger shopping trip…

I was so caught up in my thoughts and my coffee deprivation that I collided with a brick wall. Or at least I thought it was a brick wall until I realized it, make that he had caught me. I looked up past his well muscled chest and broad shoulders into the deepest pair of brown eyes I'd ever seen. A girl could drown in eyes like that. He brought us up so we were standing strait by didn't let go and unless I'm going crazy those strong hands pulled me closer; until we were standing face to face and thighs to thighs. I had this crazy urge to run my hands (which were currently gripping his well muscled arms) up his shoulders and over his military style buzz cut. The entire time his eyes never left mine; he had this crazy intense look on his face. His brows were drawn together in what looked like deep thought and I wanted to kiss it smooth again, hell I wanted to kiss every inch of him. It was crazy no guy had ever affected me like this. He wasn't handsome in a classical sense like Angel or Spike, but there was something more rugged more primitive about him. I hate to quote Cordelia but, _Hello salty goodness! _

I don't know how long we were standing like that but we eventually became aware of someone speaking to us. A girl down the aisle was calling his name. Jacob, I like it.

He cleared his throat his attention swinging from the girl to rest back on me. Good, I don't like sharing and something inside of me was screaming, _MINE MINE MINE!_ Crazy.

"Are you alright?" his voice was husky and deep and it was affecting me in crazy ways.

"Yeah." Did that sound breathless to you? Because I'm not, I swear … maybe a little.

"Jake!" All right this chick was starting to piss me off. I felt a surge of irritation flood through me and tried to stomp it down, _gotta love that Summers temper, _but the way she was glaring at me was _seriously_ starting to piss me off. Butt out Bitch! I saw Jake struggling not to smile and hoped like hell he couldn't read my mind.

"I'll be there in a minute Leah"

Leah or whatever her name is refused to freakin move. She held my gaze like she was trying to glare me to death or stare me down.

Jake tried to pull me closer and away from her all in one move. Like he was trying to protect me, which is sweet, but if I learned one thing growing up on the hellmouth it's not to show fear. I instinctually moved my hands up and down Jacobs arms to let him know I was all right, but I held my ground and returned her "glare-o-death" two fold. Hey I wasn't raised by the longest living slayer ever called for nothing. Stick that in your pipe in smoke bee-otch.

Now I don't know if it was my glare that caused her to back down or Jakes but I like to think it was mine. As she walked away over her shoulder she shot,

"We have a meeting in 10 minutes Jacob"

"I know" he practically growled.

I finally got a hold of a few brain cells and stepped out of the circle of his arms. I coughed uncomfortably embarrassed about trying to attach myself to a stranger and picked up my basket.

"I'm Jacob"

"Dawn" I said smiling. I walked up to the counter to pay for my stuff and Jake followed.

"You're new in town."

"Yeah, I work for a publishing company; one of the authors wants to write a book set in the region. I'm research girl."

"That's cool, maybe I could show you around, you know to help with the researching."

"I'd like that" I said as I grabbed my groceries and headed for my car with Jacob. He opened my door for me as I put my groceries in the trunk and closed it. We stood face to face just staring into each others eyes and trying to read what I saw there.

"Bye, Jake" I finally managed.

He smiled a little and brushed my hair back out of my face. He shook his head a little before he said, "I'll see you later Dawn."

And as I drove back to my house I knew I would see him again and the thought left me breathless with anticipation. Nothing could ruin my day.

"Shit!" I slammed my brakes and executed a sharp u-turn. "Forgot my coffee!"

* * *

AN: at least some of the next chapter will be in Jakes pov. He did just imprint on Dawn in case that wasn't clear, but you don't see the imprint from the females pov in a lot a fics so I wanted to kinda cover it. Its different for each of the couples obviously Quil and Clair was very different. 

Review review please


	4. Meet the pack

AN: Sorry it's taken so long! Thanks for all your reviews its kept me writing I just found out i'm going to have to have surgery over Christmas break that plus college and life got hectic. Enjoy!

* * *

"Uber hot, way hot!" I wanted to jump his bones" my sisters' laughter floated down the line, "I'm not kidding Buffy it was like… gravity. I still can't get him off my mind" I said as I pulled Emily's dish out of the sink and grabbed a towel.

"Just be careful o.k. Hot guys aside remember you do have a job to do."

"I know, don't worry I'm totally on it. I met this women who I think was attacked by it, I'm gonna talk to her in a little bit. And Jake, I mean Hotty McHotHot," which was the nickname my sister and I had been using for Jake," offered to show me around later. Maybe I can get some information on the reservations history."

"Alright sounds like a plan. Don't hesitate to call if you need something o.k. I love you Dawnie."

"I love you too Buff and don't worry so much; I'll be fine."

* * *

"You imprinted?"

"She just crashed into me and I couldn't let go. Like everything else faded and she was the only thing that mattered in the world. She's got a temper and a backbone. Leah tried to stare her down but she wouldn't move. She's incredible."

"She's stupid." Leah snarked from the kitchen.

A growl escaped me and I shot her a warning look.

"Well, I think it's great." Embry said slapping me on the shoulder. His opinion was echoed by the rest of the pack, well all but one.

"Lunch is ready" Emily called coming in from the kitchen and smiling at _"her boys."_

We crowded around the kitchen table laughing and talking.

"How are you and Claire?" Sam asked Quill

"Good" He said, then seeing our faces elaborated, "She knows something's up. Beyond the werewolf thing and she's frustrated. But she's still so young. She deserves a normal high school experience. Go to football games, the Prom," he paused and winced, "date boys her own age."

We silently offered our support in a way only the pack could. We knew his pain, we'd felt it. There were no secrets among the pack.

"Two years Quill" Emily said in reference to the age Quill had set for himself, "What's two years compared to the 16 you've already waited. She'll be 18 before you know it." She said offering wisdom and hope.

Everything within me clinched and tugged towards the door seconds before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Sam said walking to the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I couldn't see her but her voice danced into the kitchen and everything in me went on alert. "Oh, you must be Emily's husband Sam." Sam seemed to relax at the mention of his wife's name. "I just moved in next door and Emily was nice enough to bring me something to eat last night. I wanted to return the dish."

"Come on in. Sorry about that we don't get a lot of strangers around here."

"Small town, huh? I know how that works. I grew up in a small town in Southern Cali" God. She had a beautiful smile.

Just then they entered the Kitchen fully and her eyes locked with mine.

"Hi" she said smiling a bit bigger.

"Hi" I said back, oh that was intelligent.

* * *

Ok things were beginning to get awkward. I stood there locking gazes with Hotty McHotHot while no less than eight people watched us like we were the most interesting thing since cable.

Finally, before things got really embarrassing, Emily rescued me by grabbing the pan and thanking me for bringing it back.

"No problem"

"So you're new here, huh? Tell us about yourself"

"Where are you from?"

"What do you do?"

"What's your story?"

It was like watching a tennis match I thought vaguely.

"Quill Embry that's enough"

They both looked so sad at getting yelled at. Their puppy dog pouts were almost as good as mine and my sisters. I was so impressed I decided to answer them.

"I'm Dawn. I lived in L.A. before my parents got a divorced, then mom moved us to Sunnydale until it collapsed into the ground. The gang, me, my sister Buffy, Xander, Willow, Faith, and Giles, spent a year in Rome before relocating to London where we've been for the last 6 years. Anything else?" I finished smiling at their slacked jaw expressions. Maybe I talked to fast?

"Tons" Jacob said winking at me. I returned his flirty grin with one of my own.

"Dawn you've met Jacob and Leah, my Husband Sam, The nosy ones are Quill and Embry. The other two are Paul and Jared.

"Hi it's nice to meet all of you." I said smiling already I felt welcomed by this rag tag little family.

"So," Jared said, "What brings you to La Push?"

"Research, I work for a publishing company and one of our authors wants to write a book set in the area. I'm here to observe geography, weather, little small town quirks, and the history of La Push and Forks… I think that's the next town over right?"

"Yeah," Embry said "Forks is the closest town to us and La Push has an interesting History."

"Oh yeah, How so?"

"Local legends. Theres one about --

"Well I did promise you I'd show you around didn't I" Jake cut him off

"That you did. And if you don't take me ill try to go by myself and then I'll get lost in the woods and that would be of the bad."

He grinned down at me; amusement dancing in his eyes.

"That would definitely be of the bad" He said mimicking my strait from the Summers dictionary vocabulary, "You could run into something dangerous."

"Lions and tigers and bears, oh my." I said returning the verbal volley.

He chuckled and I waved goodbye to everyone as we headed out the door. This place was definitely looking up.

AN: Im not goin to go in depth into any of the other pairings but they will show up. I see Quill and Claire as Angel and Buffy Season 1 and early season 2 the angst of a forbidden romance and who better to give them advice then someone who's seen a similiar situation play out? Who are the other members of the pack i dont have my books with me for reference and i know im missing someone.

Review please its my crack. support my habit


End file.
